


Rainbow in Your Laugh

by renelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Eventually Bucky/Tony, TAKABURC, Tragedy, semi-au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena Bucky hanya ingin mengembalikan kecerian seorang Tony Stark. For Challenge #TAKABUR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow in Your Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Captain America (c) MCU/ Russo Brothers/ Stan Lee and the crew. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.
> 
> Hasil kolab buta dengan 13th_hell sebagai starter dan saya sebagai finisher.
> 
> A/N (13th_hell): Spesial for Salma. S .Def, my friend on FB, for giving me a prompt “Rambut Bucky”.

Bucky tak pernah begitu mengenal Tony Stark, mungkin memang pria itu selalu memperbaiki lengan bajanya, tapi selain dari itu Bucky tak pernah begitu dekat dengan si jenius. Sejarah mereka memang tak bisa dikatakan baik, meski Tony mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah menerimanya. Bucky tahu Tony masih tak memaafkannya, tapi Tony juga tak menganggapnya musuh hingga Bucky pun merasa itu sudah cukup. Namun ketika melihat Tony berada dalam ruang isolasi, terbaring di bangsal dengan alat-alat terpasang hampir di setiap senti tubuhnya, keinginan untuk mengenal Stark lebih jauh mulai menelusup di benaknya. Perasaan yang sejak dulu selalu ditenggelamkannya agar tak meminta lebih.

Misi yang berakhir petaka, itulah yang menimpa Sang Bilyuner. Sebenarnya tak ada yang pernah tahu, bahwa rencana sang villain sejak awal adalah Tony. Bahwa dalang dari semua ini tidak lain musuh Stark yang telah terlupakan, The Mandarin. Tony sendiri pun terkejut, Clint bilang Mandarin yang pernah dihadapi si jenius bukanlah bagian dari Tenth Ring. Teroris yang dulu dihadapinya adalah kover rencana projek ekstremis, yang juga menjadikan Pepper Pots korbannya. Tony cukup terdistraksi saat itu, hingga membuat anak buah mandarin berhasil menembakan jarum beracun ke lehernya. Racun itu bukanlah racun biasa, melainkan bakteri biokimia buatan. Mereka menular setelah 12 jam menyebar keseluruh tubuh inangnya.

Sehingga inilah hasilnya, Tony terpaksa dikurung dalam ruang isolasi. Semua tim medis arahan Furry dan Bruce telah berusaha keras mencoba berbagai hal untuk membuat vaksin. Bahkan tim Avengers sudah mengintrogasi anak buah Mandarin yang tertangkap untuk meminta serumnya. Introgasi itu tak pernah menghasilkan apapun, bahkan saat Natasha hampir membunuhnya orang itu tetap memilih untuk tutup mulut. Pun usaha untuk mencari Mandarin dan komplotannya tak berbuah manis, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak.

Tubuh Tony semakin melemah dan berada di ruang isolasi membuat pria itu menjadi pendiam, tak ada lagi perlawanan saat pertama kali petugas medis menaruhnya di ruangan itu. Pertanyaan atau ucapan sarkas yang berkicau pun kini redam, pria itu bahkan tak pernah lagi tersenyum. Bucky memperhatikannya dan tak menyukainya.

Jadi saat semua orang sibuk mencari jalan menyembuhkan Stark, ia mendapatkan ide lain. Ide gila yang tak pernah lagi ada dalam kepalanya setelah Hydra bermain-main dengan otaknya. Ia memang tak pernah lagi seutuhnya menjadi Bucky, James Buchanas Barnes. Ia masih tersesat dan tak tahu bagaimana menjadi dirinya lagi. Namun saat melihat Tony begitu rapuh, ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mencoba kembali menjadi Bucky. Maka di sinilah ia, di depan satu-satunya wanita di Avengers, Natasha, yang alisnya naik tinggi setelah mendengar apa permintaannya.

“Bisa kau ulangi?”

Ekspresi Bucky masih sama datarnya, ia tahu wanita itu bukan tak mendengar. Apa yang ia katakan memang terdengar konyol.

“Aku ingin kau membantuku mewarnai rambutku.”

“Dengan tujuh warna?”

Anggukan dan ekspresi yang masih sama. Natasha berkedip kemudian melihat bungkusan yang disodorkan padanya.

“Baiklah. Aku tak tahu apa yang kaurencanakan, tapi apa Steve tahu?”

“Steve tak perlu tahu semua yang ingin kulakukan, dan aku benar-benar masih waras.”

“Oke. Hanya berjaga-jaga.”

Toh rencana Bucky tak sampai di situ, ia menemui Clint dan memintanya mengajarkan bahasa isyarat. Clint tertawa tanpa henti melihat penampilan konyolnya. Tapi ia tetap mengabulkan permintaannya. Mungkin Clint juga menganggapnya sinting, untung saja tidak ada Steve dan Sam. Kedua orang itu sedang pergi mencari Mandarin bersama Scott dan Vision, jika mereka melihat apa yang dilakukannya mungkin Steve akan pingsan. Langkah terakhir adalah menemui Wanda, ekspresi Wanda tak berbeda dari Natasha dan Clint. Sebenarnya Bucky tak meminta apapun pada gadis penyihir itu hanya mengetes saja, seberapa efektifkah penampilan konyolnya itu. Karena semakin konyol semakin besar rencananya akan berhasil. Bucky cukup puas melihat tanggapan tiga orang yang sedang bebas tugas di Savehouse Avengers, saat melihat penampilannya.

Namun tetap saja ia gugup ketika berjalan menuju ruang isolasi Tony, ia merapatkan hodienya untuk benar-benar menutupi rambutnya. Sang Bilyuner sedang terjaga, ia melambai padanya saat matanya menangkap sosok dirinya. Friday menyampaikan padanya ketika Tony bertanya tentang anggota yang lain. Ruangan itu sangat kedap, bahkan speaker pun terlarang untuk di pasang. Hanya petugas medis dengan pakaian rapat yang diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang isolasi itu. Apapun yang kini berada di tubuh Tony jelas sangat berbahaya. Anggota Avengers sesungguhnya tak suka dengan perlakuan yang lebih seperti menekan mental Tony, namun saat salah satu anggota medis tertular, hal itu cukup membuat mereka terpaksa diam.

“ _Sebagian di Safe house, yang lain dalam misi.”_

Bucky memakai bahasa isyarat, Tony sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu. Namun ia membalas melakukan hal yang sama.

_“Oh. Apa Clint yang mengajarimu?”_

_“Ya, dan ada lagi yang ingin kutunjukan padamu.”_

Alis Tony naik satu, Bucky pun mulai melepas _hoddie_ nya dan menampilkan warna rambut yang mewarnai helaian panjangnya. Bulir coklat Tony membesar, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian pria itu terbahak.

Bucky tak bisa mendengar tawa Tony, ia hanya melihat gurat wajahnya. Bagaimana kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik dan menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putih bak mutiara, bagaimana bulir coklat itu tenggelam di kelopak matanya yang menyipit, bagaimana tubuhnya gemetar kecil karena gelak yang tak terhenti. Bucky memerhatikannya dari balik jendela pembatas antara ia dan pria itu dan perasaan hangat membuncah di dadanya. Misinya berhasil.

Namun hangat itu lenyap, saat medis datang dan menyuntikan sedatif untuk menenangkan Tony. Friday memberitahunya bahwa jantung Tony tiba-tiba berdetak tak stabil. Tentu saja itu membuatnya panik, ia menatap Tony dengan perasaan khawatir. Walau begitu saat Tony tak melepaskan matanya darinya, Bucky bisa melihat kilau di iris coklatnya yang besar. Kilau yang sebelumnya redup telah kembali, dan saat tangan Tony bergerak-gerak membentuk bahasa isyarat sebelum tertidur, Bucky tak bisa menahan air mata yang kini mengalir di sudut matanya. Air mata yang tak pernah ia keluarkan bahkan setelah ia sembuh dari cuci otak Hydra.

Bucky ingin sekali memecahkan jendela kaca pembatas di depannya dengan tangan bajanya, kemudian menarik Tony pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia tak peduli jika ia akan tertular, ia hanya ingin melihat pria itu kembali ceria. Bucky tak ingin apapun lagi selain melihat tawa itu kembali, tawa bak pelangi.

Namun Bucky tak melakukannya, karena ia tahu Tony akan membencinya. Maka yang ia lakukan hanya menempelkan jari-jarinya yang bukan baja pada jendela kaca itu, dan membalas ucapan pria yang kini terlelap.

“ _You’re welcome_.”

Karena Bucky hanya ingin Tony bahagia, meski dengan mendukung jalan yang dipilih pria itu untuk tak lagi merasakan bahagia.

.

* * *

.

Lima hari berlalu dan kondisi Tony tak kunjung membaik. Ia masih terbaring lemah di ruang isolasi yang mengukungnya. Pelbagai obat yang disuntikan hanya berefek memperlambat laju penyebaran racun dalam tubuh Tony. Setiap hari Bucky datang menjenguk pada jam perkunjungan. Sekalipun namanya jam perkunjungan, yang bisa Bucky lakukan hanyalah melihat dari luar kaca jendela. Ia tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalam.

Bucky menyadari frekuensi Tony tertidur semakin hari semakin lama. Awalnya ia masih dapat berkomunikasi dengan Tony lewat bahasa isyarat meski hanya singkat. Namun belakangan tiap kali ia datang, yang Bucky temukan adalah Tony yang tengah memejamkan mata. Ia paham jikalau Tony butuh istirahat yang banyak. Tapi sesuatu dalam sudut benaknya merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sepasang mata biru menatap lekat sosok yang terbaring itu. Bucky sendiri tidak mengerti dengan pasti kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Tony. Ia menduga rasa bersalah atas pembunuhan terhadap orang tua Tony yang membuat seperti ada dorongan untuk lebih peduli pada pria tersebut. Sebab kata maaf saja tidaklah cukup. Meski Steve bersikukuh bahwa waktu itu ia berada di bawah kendali Hydra dan oleh karenanya ia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, namun bagaimanapun juga kedua tangan Bucky-lah yang berlumuran darah Maria dan Howard Stark. Bucky tak dapat begitu saja mengenyahkan kenyataan itu walau setahun telah lewat pasca Avengers pecah menjadi dua kubu, di mana kala itu ia berseberangan jalan dengan Tony. Bucky merasa ini adalah salah satu bentuk penebusan dosa kepada Tony.

Tony tidak pernah lagi menyinggung perihal tragedi yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya. Dalam rentang setahun itu, mereka berusaha mengurai benang kusut dan menjalin rangkaian hubungan yang baru. Bucky memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Steve atau Sam. Terperangkap dalam cryo selama puluhan tahun membuatnya canggung dalam beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Terkadang Tony yang berinisiatif memulai interaksi. Seperti memberinya tumpangan dengan mobil menterengnya (dan itu untuk pertama kalinya Bucky naik mobil mewah). Atau dalam satu kesempatan kecil, Bucky dan Tony berpapasan saat makan siang. Tony menyapanya dengan _hei, Caveman._ Yang kemudian dibalas Bucky _apa kabar, Robocop?_ Tony lalu akan tertawa kecil akan selera lawas Bucky.

Bucky ingin mengulang semua itu. Namun kelihatannya ia harus menunggu lebih lama.

.

* * *

.

Tujuh hari berlalu dan warna pelangi di rambut Bucky luntur.

Bruce membawa kabar bahwa serum penawar racun telah ditemukan.

.

* * *

.

Jika diadakan jajak pendapat mengenai impresi umum tentang Tony Stark maka hasilnya kurang lebih seperti ini: Dia kaya—jelas. Pemilik Stark Industries dengan harta kekayaan berkisar dua belas milyar dolar. Dia jenius—lulus dari Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) pada usia sembilan belas tahun dengan dua gelar master. Playboy—entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang pernah ia tiduri. Bukan hal yang baru, bahkan ini semua keluar dari mulut Tony sendiri.

Dan yang tak kalah menonjol lainnya adalah ego dan arogansinya. Seringkali menjadi penyebab percekcokan dengan orang lain. Iron Man adalah bagian dari hidup Tony. Ia tak segan memamerkan pada dunia dan ia bangga karenanya. Tetapi hidup selalu punya cara untuk meruntuhkan harapan indahmu.

Nyawa Tony terselamatkan berkat serum dari Bruce. Yang harus ia bayar ialah merelakan sepasang kakinya. Bakteri biokimia dari racun Mandarin lebih dulu menyerang kaki Tony hingga terjadi pembusukan di dalam dan tim medis terpaksa mengambil langkah untuk amputasi sebelum menyebar ke organ lain.

Dunia bagai berhenti berputar bagi Tony saat itu juga.

.

* * *

.

Bucky menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa bertemu dengan Tony selepas operasi. Bucky tahu Tony berada dalam kondisi mental yang tidak stabil. Saat pertama kali mengetahui vonis yang dijatuhkan padanya, Tony mengusir siapa pun yang ingin bertemu. Bucky memberikan kesempatan bagi Tony menenangkan diri walau kekhawatiran tercermin dari air mukanya.

Tony tidak lagi berada di ruang isolasi. Ia dipindahkan ke kamar VIP rumah sakit. Kepalan tangan ia eratkan, digenggamnya pegangan pintu lalu mendorong dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Di dekat jendela, Tony duduk. Kursi roda menyangga tubuhnya. Bagian pinggul ke bawah tertutup selimut. Pandangan dialihkan ke luar. Rintik air hujan mengaburkan kaca jendela.

Bucky menutup pintu. Langkah sepatu kets saat beradu dengan ubin lantai berderap lemah. Bucky terhenti tatkala tiba-tiba Tony berucap, “Apa rasanya saat kau kehilangan tangan kirimu?”

Tony tahu ia datang tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Bucky menyentuh lengan metalnya, berusaha mengingat kejadian yang telah sangat lama terjadi itu. Awal mula dari segala nestapa yang menderanya.

“Buruk,” jawab Bucky singkat. Ia enggan berpura-pura dengan memelintir apa yang ia lewati dengan kata-kata manis. Bucky tahu Tony tidak suka dikasihani. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Bucky berjalan mendekat. “Tapi lihat apa yang kupunya.” Ditunjukannya lengan prostetik yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu kamar. Tony melirik.

Bunyi metal berdentang saat Tony mengetuk dengan buku-buku jarinya. “Kau terlihat keren, Bung.” Ada sedikit senyum simpul terselip di sana.

Bucky membalas dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar. “Pastinya kau bisa membuat yang lebih keren dari ini untuk kakimu, kan?”

Bucky berharap Tony akan meresponi dengan kelakar yang biasa ia lontarkan atau menyombongkan dirinya. Alih-alih sinar di mata Tony meredup.

“Entahlah, Barnes….”

Kalimat itu terdengar lirih.

Kepala Tony tertunduk. Ia menghindari mata biru Bucky. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat seorang Tony Stark dengan kondisi semenyedihkan ini. Termasuk Bucky Barnes. Kenapa? Bukankah Bucky hanya seorang asing? Pembunuh kedua orangtuanya?

Tidak. Sebab dia adalah…

Adalah—

Bagian dalam bibir ia gigit keras. Lidah mengecap rasa darah. Tony merasakan ada yang memegang pundaknya. Sentuhan itu terasa hangat. Bahu berguncang.

Langit masih mendung sekalipun tetes air berhenti tercurah.

Tidak ada pelangi sehabis hujan.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N (renelle): Terima kasih untuk para penyelenggara atas challenge yang menarik :D. Dan kepada starter, 13th_hell, semoga finishing ini berkenan ya :””)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
